


Fake It Til You Make It

by jancyshorcrux (Jancyshorcrux)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Instagram, Misunderstandings, Snapchat, Social Media, Texting, Youtuber!Lily, youtube!James, youtube!Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jancyshorcrux/pseuds/jancyshorcrux
Summary: social media!AU + “After a misunderstanding with his fans, james begs lily to be his fake girlfriend until this all blows over. which includes posting cute instagrams together and doing all the couple challenges.”-James’ fans were some of his favorite people in the world. But sometimes, he really wanted to punch them in the face. This is one of those times. It all started with one, stupid youtube video from one, stupid Sirius Black. At the time it seemed like a good idea. Do a ‘boyfriend tag’ video with your best friend, who is like a brother to you, as a joke.  And it was a good idea because both boy’s view count and subscriber count went up by the hundreds. It wasn’t a good idea, however, when everyone thought that it was true and thought Sirius Black and James Potter are actually dating.





	Fake It Til You Make It

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a long time ago for the July Challenge on tumblr and figured I would share it with the world here since it seemed to get pretty good reviews when I posted it originally

James’ fans were some of his favorite people in the world. But sometimes, he really wanted to punch them in the face. This is one of those times.

 It all started with one, stupid youtube video from one, stupid Sirius Black. At the time it seemed like a good idea. Do a ‘boyfriend tag’ video with your best friend, who is like a brother to you, as a joke.  And it was a good idea because both boy’s view count and subscriber count went up by the hundreds.

 It wasn’t a good idea, however, when everyone thought that it was true and thought Sirius Black and James Potter are actually dating.

 "Sirius, this is not funny! How am I ever going to get a hot girlfriend if everyone thinks we’re shagging?“ James asked his best friend. Sirius just kept laughing, infuriating James to the point that he stormed out of their shared flat.

 James needed to do something and he needed to do it fast. He started brainstorming ideas on his walk to the park when a buzzing from his pocket startled him from his thoughts. He took out his phone and saw it was a text from Lily Evans as well as a picture from her of a photoshopped James and Sirius in a very compromising position.

 From Lily Evans

**why didn’t u tell me u guys wer dating??? and why didn’t u tell me ur sextape leaked too?!?**

 To Lily Evans

_ha ha_

 To Lily Evans

_very funny. nothing is going on i swear. that vid was supposed 2 be a joke and its gotten way out of control_

 From Lily Evans

**well have fun tryin 2 fix this mess  good luck, ur going 2 need it :***

 James rolled his eyes as he sat down on a park bench. He scrolled through twitter only to be bombarded with tweets about his a Sirius’ relationship. And, much to his annoyance, a tweet from Sirius Black himself confirming it.

  _@padfootproductions:we r sorry that we hid this so long. we just cant hide our dying love for one another, it was really taking a toll on our relationship :////// ly baby @jamespotter_official_

  _@jamespotter_official:@padfootproductions fuck off m8_

 James needed to do something fast. Sirius’ tweet only added fuel to the fire. As he was thinking of ways to fix this problem (and to kill Sirius for creating this whole problem), a man and woman jogged past him, giggling and shooting lovesick glances at one another.

 'That’s it,’ James thought. 'I just need a fake girlfriend! And I know exactly who can help.’

* * *

"I will absolutley not help you, James,” said a very mad Lily Evans. “Why not?” James pouted. He needed this. There’s only so many photoshopped pictures of himself and Sirius and only so many fanfictions he can read before going insane. It needed to be stopped.

 "Because, I will not be dragged into this mess that has nothing to do with me,“ She said. As an after thought, she added, "Also, it’s kind of a funny situation to witness.”

 James groaned and smacked his head on the table. “Lily, please! I’ll do anything. I just need you to be my fake girlfriend for like three months, pretend we’ve been dating for five already, take some cute pictures, film some cute videos, then we can 'break up’ and we can go our separate ways. Please, I’m begging you.”

 "What’s in it for me?“ Lily asked. "You get to say you’re dating me,” James said cockily. Lily reached over the table and smacked him in the head. “Ow,” he muttered, rubbing the back of his head. “Fine, I’ll bring you coffee for a month, on me.”

 "I want you to edit my videos,“ Lily smiled. "What?! You post three times a week! I’ll never have time to edit my own!” James exclaimed.

 Lily gathered her things and stood up. “Good luck, James.” The man groaned and quickly stood up. “I’ll edit your videos for a month.”

 "Four months.“

 "Two months.”

 "Fine, but I’m still expecting that coffee, too.“ Lily sat back down and James smiled in relief. "You’re a saint, Lily Evans, did you know that?”

 "I try,“ she smirked.

* * *

"This better work, Potter,” Lily grumbled as she hit 'post’ on Instagram. “It will, I promise!”

 Within seconds there were hundreds of comments under her picture, all along the lines of “OMG I CANT BREATH” or “I SHIP IT HJBDUJ”.

“I can’t believe it, they’re actually buying this,” the redhead murmured in astonishment. “Quick take a snapchat with me,” James told her.

 

“Lady love, James? Really?” Lily asked, not looking at all amused. “What? I have to make it believable,” James said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Fine, whatever,” Lily said rolling her eyes.

* * *

In the weeks that followed James and Lily’s 'relationship’ being made public, all thoughts of James and Sirius actually dating seemed to die down, thankfully. The young 'couple’ would make it a point to take really cute pictures or to hold hands anytime they were out in public together.

Also in the weeks that followed, James and Lily seemed to get too close for two people who were just friends. Suddenly, Lily missed when she was not with James and suddenly, James found he was longing to hold Lily’s hand when he couldn’t. There was tension between them, and both knew it was obvious. Remus, Sirius, and Peter would never admit it, but they have been placing bets on when the two would finally realize that they were more than just friends. Unbeknownst to them, James and Lily were also placing bets in their own heads as to which of the two would crack first.

“You know,” James mused one day. “We haven’t filmed a video together yet in our three months of dating.”

“James, we are not actually dating. Must I keep reminding you?”  
  
“You’re just so beautiful, my Lily flower. I can’t resist your charm,” James smirked. Lily rolled her eyes, but James swore he saw a hint of a blush blooming on her cheeks.

“Fine,” Lily said, going to gather her camera from her bag. “You tweet asking people to send us questions,” she called over her shoulder as she set up her equipment.

_@jamespotter_official: Shooting a q &a with the one and only @evanslily send us some questions !!! Use #jilyquestiontime_

 Within seconds, James’ feed was bombarded with questions. Lily sat back down and began the intro to her video.

“Hello, beautiful people! Today I am joined with my lovely boyfriend, Mr. James Potter,” Lily said, adding a little gesture towards James at the end. James smiled and waved at the camera, waiting for Lily to continue.   
  
“We asked you guys to tweet us some questions so let’s dive straight in!” Lily leaned in closer to James to have a look at his phone screen. Not knowing what came over him, he placed a hand on her thigh. She jumped a little bit, not expecting that at all, and asked what he was doing. “Just playing it up for the cameras,” he shrugged. Lily covered her face with her hair and looked back at his phone screen, not liking what his touch was doing to her body.

 "So we have a question from @youtube_lovin_1234. It asks, 'When did you two meet?’ Ah that had to be vidcon. I want to say 2015?“ James asked, looking for Lily for confirmation. "2016,” Lily corrected. “Close enough,” James said.

 "This one,“ Lily continued. "Is from @padfoots_paws. Interesting name. It reads, 'who is stronger? (asking this as an excuse to see James’ biceps. #sorrynotsorry).”

 "Well, if you insist,“ James smirked, flexing his bicep and smiling into the camera. Wanting to get him back for the hand on the thigh incident, Lily reached out a hand and began feeling James’ muscles. "Don’t we all want to make excuses just to see James’ biceps?” Lily asked. She turned back to James so she could look for more questions and noticed he was blushing. THE James Potter was blushing because of her. She smirked and let him choose another question.

 "This next question comes from @little_lindsey. 'Who is the better kisser? Prove it.’“

Both youtubers looked at each other and gulped. "James, we don’t have to-” Lily started. “No we really don’t,” James interrupted.

“But maybe we should-”

“I mean we haven’t kissed at all for the viewers-”

“You’re right I think we should-”

The two quickly became flustered and looked away from each other. “Ok, let’s go back to acting really flirty and I’ll edit all of this out,” James suggested. Lily nodded and faced the camera. Suddenly, James and Lily were acting cool and confident, as if that whole exchange never happened.

“James likes to think he is, but I am clearly better,” Lily said very matter-of-factly. James rolled his eyes and responded with, “Keep telling yourself that, love.”

“Well, let’s let the viewers decide. Let us know in the comments who you think is better,” Lily said.

James and Lily found themselves face to face, more nervous than ever. Both have wanted to do this for the past three months and now they finally had the chance. So why is it so hard?

“Ok, here we go for the totally fake kiss,” James gulped.

“That means absolutely nothing,” Lily confirmed.

Not knowing what came over him, James put one hand on Lily’s face and the other in her hair, wasting no time in kissing her. Lily gasped a little, but placed her hands on his chest, kissing back with just as much vigor. Deciding to take control of the situation, Lily licked James’ lips, begging for the permission she already knew she had

When their tongues met, Lily couldn’t help but fist James’ hair, causing the latter to let out a loud moan. This seemed to snap the two back to reality. They quickly pulled away, trying to fix their disheveled appearances.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” Lily confessed. James only nodded, eyes wide. “I think this video can be finished later,” he said, grabbing Lily’s hand and leading her to his room. 

That day, their relationship actually became official. Actually, it became official about 5 times that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that last line was so clever when I wrote it but reading it back I realized that it sounds hella dumb and some people may not get the reference (hint: they had sexytimes) 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @jancyshorcrux


End file.
